


Starlight

by toxicToxophilite



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25590475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toxicToxophilite/pseuds/toxicToxophilite
Summary: A young faun woman encounters a scent she's never crossed before. Curious, she follows it, and finds something that'll open her world.
Kudos: 1





	Starlight

Starlight.

The faun looks upwards, her round ears pointed to the sky, the breeze ruffling her fur. She's lived in this forest her entire life, but something is different. Something is _wrong_. There's a scent she's never encountered before, drifting on the wind. It has her rapt attention, small cloven hooves picking through the moss and the underbrush as she tries to follow it. Her ears are alert, twitching this way and that, trying to find unfamiliar or dangerous noises.

It's dark, and her eyes aren't quite made for darkness. She bleats when she nearly runs into passing wildlife, ears bending back, shoulders pressing to the bark of a tree as she hides to make sure she's not discovered for her foolish mistake. She *must* know what that scent is.

"Who are you," she gently wonders out loud, carefully resuming her path. The trees are thinning as she moves upwind, she's running out of places to hide. Eventually, she's forced to stop, right on the edge of a clearing that's home to a small lake. It's dark, lit only by starlight and fireflies and bioluminescent fungi. It's here she finds him, the source of the scent.

A faun? No, he's not like her. His legs are far too straight, his ears too small and round, his head lacking in the horns of a buck. He's covered in something strange and shiny, jewelry woven into a shirt it seems, and beside him is more shiny things, his legs clad in pants made of metal, a weapon much longer than a boar's fang dagger in his hands. The scent of blood, and yet, she does not sense danger. She would, it's her specialty.

The strange man runs his fingers through his hair and rises, looking around, before his gaze stops across the lake, on the edge of the clearing. Round glowing eyes, a shadowy figure, he senses danger and stiffens. He raises his sword, pointed at the being, and shouts across the lake.

She startles and withdraws when she's seen, when she's threatened, and hides behind a tree to catch her breath. Many small creatures startle just the same and flee. But still, she senses no danger. Fear, perhaps? Is he afraid of her? 

His voice yells again, higher in pitch.

She may not understand his words, but she understands fear.

The man wavers when the shadowy being appears once more, cursing that he'd removed his armor, blade up as if it could defend him from the horrors. But when the being steps into the dim light, the tip lowers. A beautiful woman, bare as the day she was born, chestnut skin blending seamlessly into fur at her hips, which lower still into delicate bent legs that'd carry her away easily with a single bound.

He's so struck with her beauty, that innocent curiosity, that he drops his weapon. She smiles, gently stepping through grass and weeds, moving towards him. He's the one with the scent, and she has so much she wants to learn.


End file.
